The invention relates to a lining board which comprises lining tiles secured to each other with adhesive mass, the lining tiles having a front surface, back surface, and side surfaces between the front surface and the back surface.
The invention further relates to a lining tile which comprises a front surface, back surface, and side surfaces between the front surface and back surface.
The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing a lining board, in which method lining tiles that form the front side of the lining board are placed side by side, said lining tiles comprising a front surface, back surface and side surfaces between the front surface and the back surface, and the lining tiles are secured to each other with adhesive mass.
Lining boards provided with lining tiles are used on the external cladding of a building to form the facade of the building. A lining board may be secured to a wall of a building with supports mounted in said wall, for example. FI publication 117485 discloses a method for manufacturing a front side board for external cladding of a building. In the method in question, the gaps between the lining tiles of the front side board are filled with sealing compound that secures the lining tiles to each other. The front side board put forth in said publication further includes a back-plate forming the frame structure of the front side board and having grip spikes that sink in the seams between the tiles and bind the tiling and the back sheet to each other to form a complete front side board.